


We'll Always Be There

by Hetalia1912



Series: Kpop a/b/o verse oneshots [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., Alpha Kang Daesung (Big Bang), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Idols, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Dong Youngbae | Taeyang, Omega Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Omega Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Protective Dongsaengs, Work In Progress, protective members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	We'll Always Be There

**8:15 PM**

"Youngbae hyung?"

Youngbae looked up to see Seungri looking at him in concern."Is something wrong Seungri-ah?"He asked.The younger omega shook his head."Nothing you've just been spaced out for a while so I was starting to get worried."He explained.

Youngbae waved his hand dismissively."I'm fine Seungri-ah."He reassured."I'm probably just starting to get tired."Seungri didn't look like he was completely satisfied with the older omega's explanation but he didn't question Youngbae any further.

_He's probably just worried because of all the alphas nearby._Youngbae told himself._Typical worried maknae._

But to honest Youngbae _was_ feeling a bit lightheaded,but he thinks it's just because he's had to much to drink tonight._I don't remember drinking that much though._He thought to himself._I had a few shots when we first arrived because Seunghyun-hyung insitited on it,but I don't think that's nearly enough to make me feel drunk._

That and they had been here for a couple of hours already,why would start feeling lightheaded just now?


End file.
